Túl a tükrön
by Veronica von Krolock
Summary: Sarah öt távol töltött év után visszatér a szülői házba. Miért viselkedik furcsán a tükörképe? Hogy kerül a kristálygömb a szoba közepére? És a legfőbb kérdés: mi a legnagyobb álma?


Túl a tükrön

Sarah az öltözőasztala előtt ült, csakúgy, mint tíz évvel ezelőtt, pont azután, hogy a rémálom a koboldokkal véget ért. Sokszor próbálta magával elhitetni, hogy az egész csak álom volt, egyszer - kétszer ez sikerült is, de legtöbbször csúfos kudarcot vallott. Néha még mindig hallotta a fülében csengeni azt a dalt, amire a Koboldkirállyal táncoltak, látni vélte a felemás szín szemeket a félhomályban, a szakadó esőben a gömbök játékát, ahogy, mintha csak a vizet csorgatta volna a kezei közt, olyan könnyedséggel és eleganciával forgatta Jareth a kristályokat. Bizony, Sarah még mindig nem volt képes elszakadni a Koboldkirály emlékétől.

Az egyetemet a misztikus tárgyak és fantasztikus eseményekkel kapcsolatban végezte el, úgy gondolta, ha tényeket tud felmutatni, be tudja bizonyítani, hogy a kirándulása nem történt meg, akkor majd megszabadul az emlékektől, és az érzéstől, hogy valaki figyeli. De az egyetem nem hozott megnyugvást, a koboldokkal kapcsolatban alig tanultak valamit, az is csak felületes volt, és teljesen híján volt a bizonyítékoknak. Tegnap este érkezett vissza otthonába, de a vendégszobában töltötte az éjszakát. Szeretett volna még egy szabad estét eltölteni, amikor az emlékek még nem olyan elevenek. Reggel azonban az első dolga volt, hogy bemenjen a szobába, aminek a küszöbét több mint öt éve nem lépte át. Odabent semmi nem változott. Leült a tükör elé, és elmerült az emlékeiben. Már nem tudott elvonatkoztatni, mint amikor a kollégiumban lakott. Ha itthon volt a szobájában, pontosan tudta, hogy nem álmodott.

Újra érezte azt a félelmet, amikor a Koboldkirály megjelent az ablakában, újraélte a találkozást Hoggle-el, Ludoval és a harmadik barátjával, Sir Didymus-szal. Képzeletében újra táncolt a koboldkirállyal, újra kimondta a szavakat, és most nem felejtette el az utolsó mondatot sem: „_Add vissza a gyermeket! Leírhatatlan vészeket és számtalan nehézséget legyőzve átverekedtem magam a Koboldvároson túli várhoz, hogy visszavigyem a gyermeket, akit elraboltál. Mert az erőm épp olyan hatalmas és a birodalmam nagy, mint a tiéd. Nincs hatalmad fölöttem"_. Sarah halványan elmosolyodott, és belenézett a tükörbe. Onnan immár egy felnőtt nő nézett vissza rá, hatalmas barna szemekkel, majd a tükörképe hirtelen hátrafordult, és az ágyára nézett. Az ágyon pedig maga a Koboldkirály feküdt, és a négy kristálygömbjével játszott. Sarah riadtan pislogott egyet, a tükörben újra a saját, rendes képét látta. Lassan, rosszat sejtve megfordult, de az ágya épp olyan üres volt, mint amikor belépett a szobába. A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, és szaporábban vette a levegőt.

- Azt hiszem, megőrültem. – Suttogta halkan, majd hallotta, hogy csukódik lent az ajtó, és gyors léptek dübörögnek a lépcsőn fölfele.

- Sarah! Sarah! Hazajöttél?

- Máris megyek, Toby! – Kiáltotta vissza a lány arcán boldog mosollyal. A Koboldkirálynál tett látogatás megváltoztatta az érzéseit öccsével kapcsolatban. Felugrott a székről, és már majdnem elérte az ajtót, amikor valami koppant a földön, és gurulni kezdett. Sarah megmerevedett, miközben a kilincs felé nyúlt, és lassan, mintha egy régi, lassított filmet nézne, megfordult. Első pillantásra semmit nem látott, de a nyitott ablakon át a szél meglebbentette a függönyt és egy kósza napsugár visszaverődött valamiről, ami a szőnyeg közepén feküdt, és biztos, hogy egy perccel azelőtt még nem volt ott. A hirtelen erős fény elvakította a lányt, de tétován a tárgy felé indult. Amikor meglátta, mi is az, azt kívánta, bárcsak ne fordult volna hátra, sőt, be se jött volna a szobába. A szőnyegen ugyanis egy kristálygolyó feküdt. Mintha megbabonázta volna a kis golyó, úgy nézett rá. Millió szín kavargott benne, ahogy a nap tükröződött a felületén. Újra látta Jareth-et, ahogy játszik egy ugyanilyen labdával, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, míg végül úgy tűnt, hozzá sem ér, csak egymagában pörög és forog a levegőben. Letérdelt a szőnyegre, és a kezébe fogta. Így már észrevette, hogy a színek nem a naptól származnak, hanem a kristályból, abban kavarogtak, örvénylettek, szinte hipnotizálták. Halkan megszólalt a zene, teljesen elvarázsolva őt…

- Sarah, jól vagy? – A lány felsikkantott és felugrott, de csak Toby állt mögötte, riadt szemekkel. – Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni. Mi az a kezedben?

- Ez? Egy kristálygömb. Nem tudom, hogy került ide.

- Mutasd! – Toby nyugodtan a kezébe fogta a gömböt, ami kiskorában majdnem a végét jelentette. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, de mintha már láttam volna ilyet. – Sarah elsápadt. Soha nem beszéltek öccsével arról, hogy mi történt, úgy vélte, túl kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy bármire is emlékezzen.

- Nem emlékszel, hol? – Sarah szinte rettegett a választól, de úgy érezte, meg kell kérdeznie.

- Álmomban… van egy férfi… nála szokott ilyen golyó lenni. Gyere, apa mondta, rángassalak magammal, mert ma még egy falatot sem ettél, és ebédidő van.

Sarah rossz érzésekkel követte Tobyt az étkezőbe. Édesapja és a felesége valami rettenetesen fontos dologról beszélgettek, és ő úgy érezte magát, mint kiskorában a családi ebédnél. Várta, hogy minél előbb vége legyen, és visszatérhessen a szobájába. Észre se vette, hogy öccse furcsa szemekkel méregeti.

- Mi a baj, Sarah? Miért nem eszel? – A lány úgy nézett Tobyra, mint akit rajtakaptak valamin, aztán rájött, hogy az öccse csak aggódik érte.

- Semmi gond, csak… - azt nem mondhatta, hogy nem éhes, így inkább sóhajtott, kézbe fogta a villát, és falatozni kezdett. Az ebédnek hamar vége lett, még saját magukhoz mérten is. Sarah kimentette magát, és visszament a szobájába. Toby egy barátjához volt hivatalos vendégségbe, így tudta, a délután folyamán senki nem fogja zavarni.

A szobájába belépve ugyanaz a kép fogadta, mint amikor elment. A szőnyegen szikrázott, villogott a kristálygömb, csábította a lányt, hogy fogja meg, hogy elvigye egy szebb helyre. A lány a kezébe vette a golyót, de nem tudta, mit csináljon. Kinézett az ablakon, de nem látta a Koboldkirály várát, csak az utcát és a szomszéd házakat. Nem emlékezett, hogy a könyvében lett volna más ige Jareth hívására, mint az, amelyikkel elvitette az öccsét. De ez most lehetetlen. Nem áldozhatja fel Tobyt egy őrültség miatt. Tanácstalanul nézelődött a szobában, míg megakadt a szeme a saját tükörképén.

A másik Sarah elmosolyodott, közelebb lépett a tükörhöz, és a kezében levő kristályt az üveghez érintette. A kép ezután kitisztult, újra saját magát látta. Vett egy mély levegőt, és határozott léptekkel az öltözőasztala elé indult. Tudta, ha gondolkozik, akkor eltűnik a bátorsága. Már nem volt az a csodákban és tündérmesékben hívő lány, mint legutóbb, amikor gondolkozás nélkül elindult egy lehetetlennek tűnő feladatot teljesíteni. Emlékezett, mindenki azt monda neki, mindent készpénznek vesz. Azóta tudta, hogy ha valaki azt mondja valamire, hogy az fekete, nem biztos, hogy úgy van, de a csodákban való hite csökkent az évek alatt. Odalépett az asztalhoz, a tükörhöz érintette a kristályt, és halkan suttogni kezdett.

- Vigyél a Koboldkirályhoz, kristálygömb. Mutasd az utat a királyodhoz. – Döbbenten hallgatott el. Ezek nem az ő szavai voltak. A tükörbéli Sarah elmosolyodott, majd az üveg fodrozódni kezdett és egy teljesen más táj bontakozott ki a lány előtt. Egy gyönyörű kert. Sarah már az asztalán könyökölt, úgy nézelődött. A fű olyan zöld volt, amilyet még talán soha nem látott, az ég olyan tiszta kék, mint a mesekönyvek lapjain. Ismeretlen fák és virágok nőttek a meseszép kertben, valamint a távolban látott egy szökőkutat, kis lugast, tiszta vizű, kék tavat. Egyre előrébb hajolt, ahogy még többet látni akart a kertből és egyszer csak az orra hozzáért a határvonalhoz, úgy érezte, mintha egy lágy szellő simítana végig a testén. Már érezte az illatokat is, és tudta, átkerült a tükrön túlra. Nem asztal volt a kezei alatt, hanem bársonytapintású fű. A farmerja helyett egy lágy esésű, halványsárga ruha volt rajta, eddig copfba fogott haja a derekáig omlott, lágy hullámokban. Felállt a fűről, és elindult megismerni ezt a csodálatos, sosem látott, mégis olyan ismerős kertet. Halkan meghallotta a dalt, amit már a kristálygömbből is hallott. Arra indult, amerről a dallam szólt, közben eszébe jutott, mit mondott a Koboldkirály az első találkozásukkor: A gömb megmutatja az álmait. Hát ez lenne az ő álma? Itt megtalálhatja Koboldföldön? Biztos volt benne, hogy ott jár, még ha ebben a kertben nem is volt soha. Barátokat hagyott itt, igen, és természetesen ellenségeket. Jareth… nem tudta, ő melyik csoportba tartozik, de úgy gondolta, egyikbe sem. Kíváncsi volt, változott e valamit a király. Ugyanolyan felsőbbrendűen fog vele bánni, mint amikor kislány volt? Egyáltalán szóba fog vele állni vagy elüldözi? Visszaküldi, ahonnan jött? Kislányként ő megsértette az érzéseit…

Sarah ebben a pillanatban megtorpant. Mi történik? Miért jött ide? Miért aggódik a Koboldkirály érzései miatt? A válasz könnyed fuvallatként érkezett: Ez az ő sorsa. Hogy idejöjjön, megkeresse Jareth-et, történjen bármi. Akkor, kislányként arról álmodott, hogy a Koboldkirály szerelmes bele. Amikor találkozott vele, meglepődött, nem ilyennek képzelte… mégis… soha nem tudta elfelejteni a kék és barna szempárt, a kecses kezeket, a fájdalmas tekintetet. Akkor azt kérte tőle, hogy szeresse… szerethesse, és mindent megadott volna neki. Ő ellökte magától. Tobyt haza kellett vinnie. De vajon hogy döntött volna, ha nincs ott az öccse? Ott maradt volna? A válasz, amit régóta félt kimondani, most rögtön, magától értetődően jött: igen. Beleszeretett a Koboldkirályba. Talán már azelőtt szerette, hogy találkoztak volna. Ezért van hát itt, ide hozta a kristály, ez az álma. Megtalálni Jareth-et. Felkapta a szoknyája alját és sietős léptekkel indult el újra a zene irányába.

A koboldok királya egy sziklán ült és a szökőkutat nézte. Sarah szíve gyorsabban kezdett dobogni, ahogy meglátta az ismerős, oly régen látott férfi sziluettjét a tó partján. Megállt és próbálta magába inni a látványt, most, amíg még minden ennyire békességes. Jareth megérezhette, hogy figyelik, lassan megfordult és meglepett tekintettel nézett a lányra.

- Sarah…

- Jareth – a lány elmosolyodott és a férfi felé indult. Ő leugrott a szikláról, és egy pillanat alatt Sarah előtt termett.

- Hogy kerülsz ide?

- Hiszen ezért küldted a kristályt, nem? Hogy visszajöjjek… - Zavartan nézett a férfira, akinek a tekintete még mindig különös volt. Mintha nem ez lett volna a terve… Lehet, hogy tényleg nem ő hívta ide vissza?

- Azért küldtem neked a kristályt, hogy tudd, elengedlek. Ha majd megtalálod a módját, megmutassa neked a legfőbb álmodat. Amikor elérkezettnek érzed az időt, hogy megtörténjen a csoda az életedben, akkor a kristály megmutatja, hogy használd.

- Hiszen pont ezt csinálta… megmutatta az álmomat Jareth... itt vagyok. – A férfi tekintete ellágyult ahogy megértette a szavak jelentését.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy csak el kell engedjelek ahhoz, hogy megtaláljalak, Sarah.

Miközben ezeket a szavakat suttogta, közelebb lépett a lányhoz és végigsimított az arcán. A kezébe vette Sarah kezeit és lassan táncolni kezdtek, mint a bálon. Ezúttal azonban nem voltak ijesztő álarcos alakok körülöttük, most csak ők ketten voltak, a virágos kert, a víz csobogása és a ragyogó napfény is jelentéktelenné vált számukra, ahogy egymás szemébe néztek. Jareth lassan közelebb hajolt a lányhoz és egy lágy csókot lehet az ajkára. Sarah elmosolyodott és viszonozta a férfi csókját. Már nem táncoltak, csak álltak összeölelkezve az álmok kertjében, túl azon a világon, ahol nem hittek a koboldokban, tündérekben, ahol mindez csak fikció volt, ahol a szerelem és a barátság szavak elkezdték elveszteni a jelentésüket, az álmok kertjében, ahol két fél újra egy egész lett, és tudták, soha többé nem engednék el a másikat a közelükből, mert nélküle nem létezhetnek.


End file.
